Dark Love
by DelilahsTears
Summary: Draco learns of his Veela inheritance. Harry is his mate but he fights it until he learns of his own inheritance. HP/DM Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Dark Love

**Author: **0QueenOfTheDarkness0

**Summary:** Draco learns of his Veela inheritance. Harry is his mate but he fights it until he learns of his own inheritance.

**Disclaimer:** I don't have any rights at Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I don't make any money with this.

**Pairings: **HP/DM, LM/SS/SB, NM/RL

**Warnings:** This story will contain mentions of **Adult Language, Child Abuse, Slash and Torture. **Please don't read it if those themes are offensive to you.

**Dark Love**

Chapter 1

The Door of Draco Malfoys Rooms opened with a light whisper and Narcissa Malfoy entered her sons Sitting Room. She paused at the Door and looked at her only Child with a fond smile. Draco was sitting in his favourite Armchair and reading a book. He was so consumed with his reading that he didn't take notice of his Mothers entrance.

"Good evening my Dragon." She said gently as not to startle him.

Draco looked up and saw his Mother standing at his Door. He smiled at her and said.

"Mother, please come in and sit down. "

Narcissa crossed the Room and sat down at the settee opposite her son's chair. She sighed, she knew it would be a tiring conversation. Draco would not like what she had to say.

"Draco, as you know the marriage between your father and me was arranged by our parents." at his nod she continued. "Both the Malfoys and the Blacks have magical creature blood in their lines. Veela Blood. Lucius and I are both half Veela. This makes you a full blooded Veela my son."

Draco stared at his Mother as if she had grown another head. _Veela? But all that talk about being pureblood and such? _The little speech he was just given confused Draco to no end. But his Mother was not finished.

"You might have heard that Veela have mates – destined soul mates …" here Draco interrupted his Mother.

"Soul mates? But you said your marriage with father was arranged. How could your parents have known you and father were mates?"

"If you had heard me out you would have known that your father and I are not mates. Our Parents disapproved of our mates. Lucius' Mates are Severus Snape and my Cousin Sirius Black. And my mate is Remus Lupin, I believe you have met him in your third year at Hogwarts." She smiled sadly at the thought of her mate.

Draco could only gape at that revelation. His father, his Head of House and _Sirius Black_? Wasn't Black Harry Potters Godfather? And that werewolf and his mother? _Oh Merlin, I'm getting a headache! _

"But I thought only full blooded Veela had mates" Draco murmured.

"Hang on – _I'm_ a full blooded Veela right! So you're saying I have a soul mate? What's that supposed to mean?" he finished slightly hysterical.

"Oh my Dragon, having a destined mate is nothing to fear – quite the opposite, it's the most wonderful thing one can experience! The love Between a Veela and his or her mate is the strongest known to mankind. The only one stronger is the love a mother has for her children. You'll love your unconditionally and when you are with your mate nothing else matters."

Narcissa smiled at her son and said "Your seventeenth Birthday is Tomorrow. At Midnight tonight you'll come into your inheritance as a Veela. There are many Story's that this is painful. Those are false it is not one bit painful. You won't feel anything. The only thing remarkable is that you will get a Vision about your mate or mates."

"Mates? As in plural? How do I know if I have more than one mate" Draco asked wearily. Through his Mothers little speech he had tensed at the word 'painful' and sighed at the conformation that it wasn't painful at all.

"Yes mates, your father is mated to two people as I have told you already. But the cases were Veela have more than one mate are very rare." She hurried to reassure her son.

Again Draco sagged with relive. He hardly wanted one mate the thought of two mates was just too much.

"You said I will get a Vision about my mate. When I know how they look how am I supposed to find them?"

"You will feel a pull towards your mate and you will be able to tell where they are."

"How do I know if it is a boy or a girl?" Draco asked nervously. He hoped his mate would be a boy as he wasn't into girls at all. He had known he was gay since his fourth year at Hogwarts. Well he had finally acknowledged to himself what was nagging at the back of his mind since he was little that he liked girls but not _that_ way. His rapidly developing crush on one green eyed Golden Boy wasn't helping either. He couldn't ignore it any longer he was gay.

"Well that depends on your own sexuality. If you prefer girls your mate will be a girl. But if you prefer boys your mate will be a boy." Narcissa said smiling she had her suspicions about her sons preferences for awhile now.

Draco nodded and yawned, he had been up since tow clock in the morning and was becoming a little tired.

"Well you should head to bed my Dragon. I will see you in the morning." Narcissa said as she stood up and walked over to her son to kiss him on his forehead. "Have a pleasant night and don't think too hard it'll be ok."

With that she left Draco's Rooms and left the boy to his thoughts.

Lost in his thoughts Draco got ready for bed. He couldn't guess who his mate was. In his thoughts it was clear that his mate had to be a Slytherin. But there were only two decent looking blokes in his House. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. But Theo was as straight as they come and on Top of that boring as hell. Blaise was bi but he was almost like a brother to him. And the thought of Crabbe or Goyle as his mate. Well his body shuddered with disgust at that thought.

He drifted slowly to sleep worried what he might see. Finally asleep Draco was dreaming. It was the most wondrous feeling. He never felt such longing, such need, and such desperation. He was seeking. Looking for a Person in the Woods. There! On that clearing. It was a boy that much he could see. The most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He couldn't see him clearly yet. But as he was reaching the end of the woods he saw him. It was …


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, Warnings … see Chapter 1

**Dark Love**

Chapter 2

_There! On that clearing. It was a boy that much he could see. The most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He couldn't see him clearly yet. But as he was reaching the end of the woods he saw him.  
>It was …<em>

Harry Potter was sitting on a beautiful clearing. It was in the middle of the night and he could see the stars through an opening in the trees. Harry knew he was dreaming, he knew it because it was peaceful. And Harry's life was far from peaceful.

He was at his aunt and uncle's bit and command. They hurled him out of bed at 4:00 in the morning and handed him a list with chores for the day. He cleaned, cooked, gardened for the Dursleys and they treated him worse every year.

And he could not do anything against it because the ministry for magic would be at his case in a heartbeat. He hated it. He wanted out. But he didn't know how.

With a sigh Harry let himself fall on his back to watch the stars. They were so bright. _Is this really a dream? It feels so damn real._

Draco watched as Potter lay on his back and gazed at the stars. No not Potter – _Harry. _It felt not the slightest bit strange to call his school rival by his first name. Draco was almost in a trance as he stared at the other boy. _Is he my mate?_ Draco wondered. _Well, I thought he is beautiful. Which he is. But Harry Potter? Oh Sweet Salazar I'm so fucked. _

He moved the branch of a tree aside to have better view of Harry. Draco leaned forward and…

Harry twitched when he heard a whispered noise. Was there someone? He sat up and looked around. Over there between the trees was a silver simmer. A silver blond head.

"Hey! You! Show yourself! I know you're there!" Harry shouted.

With a rustle a Figure appeared at Harry's clearing and stumbled into the moonlight. Shocked Harry realised that the figure in his dream was no other than Draco Malfoy. _Oh boy, I'm bloody mental when I dream about Malfoy of all people! But he does look kind of cute. What the hell am I thinking. Malfoy cute? _Harry groaned with frustration. _This is a dream. A dream. It means nothing. Absolutely nothing. _The raven haired boy chanted mentally.

"Malfoy? Is that you?" Harry asked. He knew it was Malfoy, but one can hope.

"Yes it is me." Draco said. "you know we are dreaming, right?"

"Yeah, but why are you in my dream Malfoy?"

"This is not a dream Potter, it is a Vision. A Veela Vision to be particular. My Veela Vision." Draco said.

"Veela Vision?" Harry wished he had listened better to Hermione's ranting about Veela in fourth year. The girl had looked up everything on Veela that was available in Hogwarts Library.

Draco sighed this was going to be hard. Especially because he himself didn't knew much about this Visions. "Yes Potter, Veela Vision. Veela have them to find their destined soul mates."

"So then why am I in a Veela Vision thing? And why would you have a Veela Vision? Aren't You a Pureblood Wizard?" Harry asked calmly. It was rather weird to have a civil conversation with Draco Malfoy about Veela Visions and mates.

"Well technically I am a pureblood yes. Magical creature blood isn't looked down upon as let's say muggle blood. There are exceptions like, Trolls or giants no one wants that in their family bloodline. But it is an honor to have Vampires, Elves, Fae or Veela in your bloodline. All the old purebloods have magical creature blood in their families." The blond said with an air of superior around him.

Harry stared at Draco like he couldn't believe what he just had heard. All the old pureblood lines? Wasn't the Potter line one of the oldest in the wizarding world? Did he have creature blood in his veins? When yes, then what kind of creature? Could it be possible that Dumbledore had kept that form him like so many other things?

"And to why I would have a Veela Vision. I am a Veela Potter. And I do believe you are my mate."  
>The blond continued without notice of the other boy's inner monologue.<p>

"…"

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. "Are you mental? Me your mate? No way in hell! I'm not your mate Malfoy! You must be wrong!"

"No I'm sure it's you. Don't you feel the pull? I certainly feel it." Draco answer very sure of himself.

Harry did feel a pull towards the blond yes. He always had. But it was _Malfoy_. Yes he was sexy, witty, extreme fit and Harry was attracted to him. He was also an arrogant, insulting, insufferably stupid git!  
>And Harry got angry at his sight only.<p>

"You arrogant, wannabe Death Eater. Stupid Ferret! I am absolutely not your soul mate! You don't even have a soul! I hate you." And with that Harry swung a punch at Malfoys face. He aimed at his nose, but just as he was about to set his fist in Malfoys Visage Harry was roughly pulled out of sleep by his aunts shrill Voice.

"WAKE UP BOY, YOU HAVE TO DO YOUR CHORES! AND DIDDY WANTS HIS BREAKFAST."

And with that a very confused Harry Potter shot up in his bed and blinked owlishly at his alarm clock. It was barely 4:00 a.m. He scrawled out of bed to a day of hard slave work for his trice damned relatives.

Draco steadied himself for the blow his mate had aimed at him. But it never came. He opened his eyes and was alone in the clearing. Harry was gone.  
>Draco stayed where he was and explored the little clearing. In the end he just sat down and watched the sky. The sun was slowly rising and the sky was filled with the most beautiful colors, reds, blues, roses, oranges and more. It was spectacular. But Draco didn't really saw any of it. All he could see was his mates angry eyes while he drifted to awareness.<p>

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were waiting in their son's sitting room for Draco to come out of his bedroom.

The Malfoy heir stepped into his sitting room fully dressed and ready for the day, it was his seventeenth birthday after all.  
>He was surprised to see his Parents on his couch.<p>

"Happy Birthday my Dragon." said his Mother with a smile. She stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes Happy seventeenth Birthday my son." Lucius smiled at his son and shook his hand.

"Thank you. Mother, Father." Draco accepted their birthday wishes gracefully.

"So " Narcissa squealed impatiently, destroying the Picture of the aloof aristocratic Lady. "Do you know who your mate is, darling?"

"Yes." Draco sighed not telling who his mate was.

"Well, son who is it." Came Lucius replay to his sons quietness.

"mymateisharrypotter" mumbled Draco.

"I didn't quite catch that."

"I said my mate is Harry Potter." Draco said defeated.

"HARRY POTTER?" Lucius bellowed. "Draco are you sure?"

"Funny he asked me the same question."

Lucius only replay was a unbelieving groan.

"Hmm… I thought he might be." Narcissa said.

"WHAT?" Draco and Lucius yelled.

"Why yes my dears. It was quiet obvious, wasn't it?" Narcissa drawled.

"Obvious? How?" Her son squeaked in a very unMalfoyish way.

"Yes, I would like to know that too." Lucius murmured.

"Well, the boy was almost everything Draco talked about since he started Hogwarts. It was Potter this and Potter that. Yes he mostly ranted about how the boy was able to break so many Rules and even get Points for it, but he was almost everything Draco had on his mind since they first met."

Both Malfoy men stared at the only female in the room as if she had just announced she would go over to Dumbledore and fit him for a pink tutu.

"So there are no doubts that Potter is your mate then?" Lucius asked his son.

No, Draco shook his head. "I even felt the pull towards him."

"Oh very well. Then we have to think about our situation with the Dark Lord. We can't support him with Harry Potter as our son-in-law." Narcissa said cheerily.

"Oh Merlin. I'm _so_ fucked!" Draco said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, Warnings … see Chapter 1

Warning: Violence, Adult Language

AN: I'm looking for a beta reader if someone is interested pm me, please.^^

**Dark Love**

Chapter 3

Harry Potter crashed into bed after a hard day of chores form his relatives. He hated the Dursleys. They were cruel and the only thing that held him form hexing them so bad that they would get a free trip to St. Mungos was the fact that he didn't want to go to Azkaban.

After his strange Dream the night before Harry was still very much confused. He hadn't had much time to over think his dream with all the chores his aunt had handed him that day. And on top of that he was very hungry. All he had gotten to eat was a small slice of old bread and two withered leafs of Salad. He had given the Salad to Hedwig since she was locked in her cage by Uncle Vernon.

Harry was lying on his bed thinking about this dream – Veela Vision as Draco had called it. He was so involved in his musings that he didn't notice he had used the blond's first name and not his last.

While Harry was deep in thoughts an owl soared through his open bedroom window and landed on his headboard. Harry shot up startled. Then he smiled it was Remus owl Moonlight. He leaned over to her and freed her of her burden (some food, and a letter from Sirius and Remus).

He ripped the letter open and read:

_Harry,_

_We are going to fetch you tomorrow, screw what the old coot says!_

Then there was a change in Handwriting, were Remus had taken the quill from Sirius.__

_We do actually have the permission to get you from the Dursleys. We will be at Privet Drive tomorrow 12:00 a.m. (Dumbledore told us to pick you up at 12 p.m. but we just say we thought he said a.m. not p.m.)_

_Love Remus_

_And Sirius _

Harry shook his head and laughed, those two they would always be marauders. He looked at his alarm clock it was 11:45 a.m. _Fuck! I have to get my trunk and everything back from the cupboard under the stairs, before Sirius and Remus arrive. How am I supposed to do this, with those stupid muggles in my way?_

Harry bit his lip, thinking. But he was too late. The Doorbell rang just the moment Harry had thought out the most ridiculous, reckless, gryffindorish Plan.  
>Harry ran as fast as he could to get to the door before Uncle Vernon. But again he was too late.<p>

"How dare you to come to my house in the middle of the night, you freakish pack." Uncle Vernon hissed so he wouldn't disturb the neighbours.

Remus growled very quietly, he hated the fat muggle man, who was supposed to take care of his cub, but did nothing but treat him worse than a house elf.

"Calm down, Moony it won't do Harry any good if you were shipped of to Azkaban for murdering his worthless muggle uncle. He needs you out of prison."

Harry almost crashed into Uncle Vernons meaty back.

"Moony, Padfoot! You're here already. I thought you would arrive at 12:00 a.m." Harry lied breathlessly.

Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry at his collar and slammed him into the wall. Harry let out a wheeze as the air was squeezed out of his lungs.

"What do you mean, did you know those freaks were coming to my house?" Uncle Vernon bellowed as he shook Harry with every word. "Answer me you worthless…"

And suddenly Harry was free again. But Uncle Vernon was pressed against the opposite Wall. Sirius held him at his throat and growled at him. Uncle Vernon looked as if he was about to piss his pants.

While Sirius was strangling Vernon, Remus was fussing about Harry. "Are you ok, Harry? Did that fat Muggle hurt you? Should I let Sirius kill him?".

"No Moony, Sirius can't kill him. That would only cause trouble for him, as he is a wanted man and such." Harry coughed.

"Damn. I really wanted to kill this stupid piece of shite."

"Some other time Padfoot." Remus reassured his best friend.

"Oh ok, but can I hex him a tiny bit, please? Just a little bit, nothing too painful even." Sirius said in a pleading voice.

"Hmm… Yes you can hex him a bit. And you can make it as painful as you want, I really don't care." Harry said.

"Uh Yes, what am I going to do to you, huh?" Sirius asked the chalk white Vernon Dursley. "Oh I know!" he said with an evil grin. And he waved his wand over Uncle Vernons Body. The Muggle who had wet himself by now passed out because he was so afraid.

"Disgusting" Sirius breathed.

"So cub, where are your things?" Remus asked Harry.

Harry looked from Remus to Sirius and then to Uncle Vernon._ I wonder if they hex Uncle Vernon again if I tell them that he and Aunt Petunia locked my trunk and my other stuff away. _Harry thought. _Well it would serve him right._ He sighed and pointed to the cupboard under the stairs.

Sirius and Remus gaze followed Harrys hand to the cupboard. "There? They took your things from you and locked them away?" Remus asked angrily. The only reason he hadn't hexed the muggle was because he knew Sirius wouldn't let him get away easily. But taking Harrys things away from him and locking them away? That was too much. What else had those muggles done to Harry?

"Yes they always take my things the moment I come here and only give them back when it is time to go to Hogwarts." Harry explained. "They make me do their housework and cook for them. The only year I could keep my stuff was the summer before fourth year, because they were afraid Sirius would come after them when they treat me poorly. But _someone _told them it was ok and you wouldn't come. So they treated me like they did before." Harry ranted all that was on his heat out to Sirius and Remus.

"Those filthy muggles they are going to pay! I promise you this! And this someone! He is going to suffer! Just like you suffered!" Sirius vowed. Remus growled in agreement. And a faint glow surrounded both of them. They had made a wizards oath.

Sirius stepped up to the cupboard and took Harrys things from it , shrunk them and put them away in his pocket. Then he turned around and faced Harry again, who had an completely shocked expression on his face. Remus smiled at Harry and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Come on Harry, let's go to the Black Manor." Remus said.

"Black Manor? You mean Grimmauld Place right?"

"No I mean Black Manor. You didn't think an old pureblood family as the Blacks only has Grimmauld Place do you? Those are two of many estates owned by the Black family." Sirius answered.

"But why didn't you hid in one of the other estates when you were in hiding?" Harry asked confused.

"Lets get there and then we talk. The walls have ears these days." Remus said.

And with that he reached inside his robes and took a port key out of them. "It activates with a password." He said. "So Harry are you ready? Do you have everything? Yes? Ok then hold on."

Remus, Sirius and Harry were holding on to an old golden watch and waiting. "Gryffindors rule!" Sirius said. And the trio felt the familiar tuck behind their navels and they were gone.

*0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0*

They appeared in a elegant white marble entrance Hall that was almost as big as the entrance Hall at Hogwarts. There was white marble everywhere. It was beautiful. Sirius led the way from the entrance Hall through the east wing over to the west wing. Where he stopped in front of two big double wing doors.

"These are your rooms Harry." He said with a smile and stepped aside to let Harry go first. Harry stepped around his godfather and pushed the door open. He found himself in a elegantly furnished sitting room that held two more doors. He crossed the sitting room and opened the first door. It led to a little Study/Private Library. He closed the door again and walked to the other. He opened it and was in the most beautiful bedroom he had ever seen. It held an enormous king-sized bed*, a walk in closet and two panorama windows with view of the country side. A door led to his bathroom with a pool sized tub with a waterfall and a rainforest shower. There was a double sink made out of marble and super luxury towels and a bathrobe hanging at the door.

When Harry had inspected his new rooms to his hearts contend he walked back into the sitting room and set down opposite of Remus and Sirius.

"Do you like your bedroom? I furnished it myself." Sirius said gloating with pride.

"I love it. Thank you so much Sirius!" Harry beamed at his godfather. "But there are some things that bother me."

"What is it? I'll change it right away!" Sirius said, slightly nervous.

"It's not the rooms Siri." Harry reassured his godfather. "It's what you said at the Dursleys. Why is it that you couldn't hide out here? And why do you mistrust the headmaster? If you mistrust him at all"

"Well your second question answers your first. And Yes, we do not trust Dumbledore and you shouldn't either. He is the most manipulative, meddling person on this planet. He knew I was innocent all these years. He could have saved me from prison. But we suspect that he wanted you under his thump. As his little puppet, his perfect weapon." Sirius started. He looked at Harry and was shocked to see a cold, angry look on his godsons face.

"I knew he meddled with my life but the extent of his meddling is more than even I thought!" Harry growled viciously. How dare this old fart to push people around like chessmen! This wasn't a game this was life, damnit! Well Dumbledore was going to pay. He not only destroyed Harrys live but Sirius as well! This was making him so angry Harry thought he was going to explode.

"What do you know about Dumbledore Harry" Remus asked with a bad feeling.

"Well I know that he had encouraged the Dursleys in their behaviour towards me, that he orchestrated all my little adventures at school. And that he is hiding and keeping information from me." Harry listed what he knew and suspected about Albus Dumbledore.

Remus nodded that was what he had suspected as well. This was going to be a long and tiresome battle if they couldn't even trust their own side in this war.

After the talk with Remus and Sirius Harry took a baht in his pool size bathtub and relaxed while thinking about what they had said. But those thoughts were pushed aside by thoughts of the dream he had last night. Draco Malfoy and this Veela Vision. _Should I tell Siri and Remy about it?_ He wondered while he got ready for bed. Well I think about it tomorrow he decided as he drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.

*0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0*

AN: Link of Harrys new bed: http : / / theluxbeat. com/ wp-content /uploads /2011 /01 /%C2%A34-million-Baldacchino-Supreme-Bed-1 .bmp

Thank you to all the reviewers, you made my day.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, Warnings … see Chapter 1

Warning: Adult Language, boy/boy kissing

**Dark Love**

Chapter 4

Draco had spent the day puzzling over his new situation. What could he do to win his mate's trust, love, hell even his approval would send the Veela into a happy dance.

His Father and Mother had reassured him and Lucius had told him that one of his own mates had acted similar. Sirius Black had refused to acknowledge him as his soul mate at first, but even the stubborn Marauder had given in at the End. Because One cannot resist the bond very long. But his mate was Harry Bloody Potter. And Harry was beyond stubborn_._

_How am I supposed to win him over? Is he even attracted to men? And if he is does he like me? I have made his live a living hell when we were younger because I was angry and… well I can admit it to myself I was jealous that he was getting all that attention but now_… I see that he didn't want any of it. Oh Merlin, I think I have a headache. I'm _going to bed._

And after he had spend the day brooding over his "mate problem" as he had come to call it. He had gotten a headache and decided it was time for bed.

Draco took a long relaxing bubble bath and sunk into his pillows falling asleep almost instantly.

Harry found himself in the same Clearing he had been the Night before. Just like last Night he was alone at first but soon he heard someone approach. Harry didn't know if he should be annoyed or relived that Draco was also here. He did feel bad for trying to punch the other boy but he had been so angry and frustrated because his situation with the Dursleys and Draco seemed like the perfect outlet at the time. It did help that a part of him wanted to punch Malfoy but that part was very small. He lay down on his back and looked at the stars as they were even more beautiful than last night. He had never seen them so clear and bright.

Draco Frowned he was back at the dream Forest. Why was he back? He had his Vision. He knew who his mate was. It was Harry. So why was he in the dream Forest again?

Confused Draco wandered through the woods like he did the previous night. He saw that he wasn't far from the Clearing he had met Harry last time. He moved faster in hope to see his mate again. And there he was … lying on his back and gazing at the stars. Draco sighed he was so beautiful when he relaxed completely. It wasn't like the night before. Then Harry had looked stressed almost defeated and now he was radiating peacefulness. Draco took all his courage and stepped onto the Clearing were his mate already was.

"Hello Malfoy" Harry said. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday….er …I mean …I'm sorry for almost punching you." He stuttered.

Draco smiled and walked over to where Harry was sitting next to him. "That's ok. I mean … I can …understand …if it is a little too much for you. Whit the Dark Lord and everything."

"Yeah. I meant to ask you what are you going to do with the Voldemort situation?"

Draco flinched at the mention of the Dark Lords Name but looked at Harry anyway.

"Well I'm on your side as you are my mate" Draco said in a serious voice looking Harry straight in the eyes.

Harry gasped as Dracos gaze bored into his and he lost himself in those Silver eyes. He shook his head realizing what Draco said.

"You're on my side? Against Voldemort?" Harry asked bewildered. He unconsciously leaned towards the other boy.

Draco smiled and nodded. "A Veela will always stand beside her or his mate."

"Oh." Was all Harry could answer.

They lay silent next to each other for a while not noticing that their bodies moved inch by inch towards another until they lay there touching. That startled both of them and they moved apart again even though neither really wanted.

"So … you look less… stressed… tonight. What happened yesterday?" Draco asked his mate.

"Huh you noticed that? Well I was with the Dursleys but Sirius and Remus picked me up. I'm with them now. That's a lot less pressure you know?" Harry answered smiling a true smile.

Draco felt as if that one smile took his breath away. His mate was so beautiful when he smiled.

"The Dursleys are your Muggle relatives right?" He tried not to think about the fact that his mate lived with his parents mates now. How weird could the word get?

"Yeah. My Aunt Petunia is my Mothers sister so Dumbledore brought me to her when my parents died. But I can spend the rest of the summer with Sirius so that's ok." Harry said with a sigh.

"You don't like your Aunt very much do you?" Draco frowned.

Harry pondered if he could trust Draco or not. But this was a dream so he could give in to his secret wishes and desires. He could trust Draco in his dreams. And this was a dream. He only acknowledged his feelings for the Slytherin in his dreams. So he could ignore all the pressure he would get in reality. He would give it a try. It was a dream after all.

"No she hates me and treats me like a house elf. She and her stupid husband and son … they always treated me like I was something disgusting …like a bug. I really prefer to be with Sirius and Remus." Harry finished lamely.

"So they treated you badly?" Draco said with an angry tone of voice. His mate had been treated badly it was unbelievable. His mate only deserved the best.

"From the moment I was left on their doorsteps." Harry said. "But I'm with my godfather now so everything is ok."

Draco fought the urge to go and kill his mate's relative right now. He was furious. All he wanted was for his mate to be happy.

"Are you happy now? Whit Black and Lupin?" he asked instead of the thousands of other questions that were going round in his head.

Harry smiled at Draco again, he could hardly believe that the Slytherin Ice Prince cared about him.

"Yes, I'm happy. Really happy."

Draco smiled and unconsciously leaned closer to Harry. The evidence that he cared clearly in his loving eyes.

And without thinking Harry also leaned towards Draco until their lips brushed together. And as their lips touched a small moan escaped both boys. Draco growled and pulled Harry to him and deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue over Harrys Bottom lip, begging for entrance. Which was granted much to the Veelas Surprise, he slide his tongue inside Harrys mouth and another moan echoed through the clearing.

Harry was in heaven. He had dreamed about kissing Draco like this for years and now it was happening – even if it was only in a dream. It felt so real. And when his tongue touched Dracos for the first time Harry thought he might pass out from the sensation. He moaned even louder when Draco moved his lips to his neck to suck on the smooth skin there. The Veela determined to leave a hickey on his mates skin before he moved back up to capture Harrys lips in another passionate kiss.

They stayed like this a long time the Veela doing a happy dance inside. His mate was here in his arms Snogging him! It was pure heaven. If he only knew his mate had similar thoughts. Draco had no clue if this meant that Harry had accepted him or not. His father had said that he and Sirius had had a few very steamy make-out sessions before the animagus finally accepted that he was Lucius soulmate.

But his thoughts were back in the present the moment Harry broke away panting. He looked at his mate worriedly. Was Harry angry with him?

"Wow" Harry breathed with a smile. "that was…"

"Yeah" Draco said also very breathless.

They continued to look at each other and neither noticed that the sun was slowly rising. And it took them both by surprise when they felt the other disappearing into nothing.

Harry woke from the most amazing dream he had ever had in his entire live. He couldn't remember what the dream was about. He only knew it was unbelievably beautiful. Smiling he made his way into his bathroom and into his amazing shower.

And then it hit him like a blow in the face. Malfoy again. And this time they had been kissing! And as he awoke he had thought it was beautiful. What the hell was wrong with him? He decided not to think about any of this and finish his shower.

When he got out of the shower he turned to the sinks to brush his teeth and as he stood in front of the mirror hi noticed something weird …

*0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0**0*

AN.: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but recently I started my FSJ (German for Freiwilliges Soziales Jahr – that means Voluntary Social Year) so I was really busy. I try to update sooner but I cant make any promises. I hope you like this chapter. And review please ^^


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note

I am deeply Sorry that I haven't Updated in over a year.

I hope you lot don't hate me, but I had a lot of personal problems. I won't annoy you with them.

I just wanted to let you know that I am going to finish this Story, but it could take a while.

I also wanted to let you know that I am going to Post this Story at Archive of Our Own under the username DelilahsTears.


End file.
